Fruits Basket Mermaid Melody
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: AU Tohru is a mermaid princess who saved Kyo when they were young. Now reunited with him years ago, Tohru still will love him. TohruxKyo


This isn't based on the animes, Fruits Basket and Mermaid Melody. I just did this, because I'm a strong fan of KyoxTohru.

Fruits Basket Mermaid Melody

Chapter 1 First Meeting

A mermaid with short blond hair and bright sea blue eyes with a pink tail fin was listening to an older mermaid with sandy blond hair covering her right eye and deep brown eyes with a bright red tail tin.

"Tohru, I'll find a place for the two of us on the human world," Kyoko Honda said to her daughter, the Mermaid Princess Tohru Honda.

"Okay, mom," Tohru nodded, Kyoko swam out of the palace. Tohru swam out on her room's balcony; she looked up to the surface, bright colors went off and on, Tohru swam up, and she gasped when she saw bright flowers blossoming in the sky as a huge ship passed by.

"Waa, pretty," she whispered. "Flowers are blossoming in the sky!"

She closed her eyes and started to sing a song in a very beautiful voice that caught Kyoko's attention, _"The rainbow colored wind is being blown… Aiming for the distant cape…"_

A boy with short bright orange hair and bright red eyes walking up to the railing, hearing the song.

"This song," he whispered. "What a pretty voice."

Tohru blushed when she heard the comment, she whispered, "He said it was pretty."

A firework went off; its bright glow helped the boy to see Tohru in the water.

"Could it be…" he said, "that song was… yours? Why are you in the ocean?"

"Umm…" Tohru couldn't say anything as she showed him her tail fin.

"A mermaid?" he wondered in surprise.

Unknown to them, a large wave suddenly appeared behind the ship, knocking it over. The boy fell into the water; Tohru dove into the water, hoping she'll save him in time. Seeing his sinking body, she swam toward him and brought him to shore.

"Wake up!" Tohru said, gently pushing on his chest. "Come on, wake up! This is bad, what will I do?"

She looked down at her shell shaped pendant, which held her pearl. Tohru held her pendant in her palm, it opened to reveal a bright pink pearl. She took the pearl and placed it on the boy's chest. It glowed brightly, and the boy woke up, Tohru smiled, tears in her eyes.

The boy turned his head to face her, he whispered, "You…"

The sun slowly rose behind them, the boy got up and ran off the beach, Tohru realized he took her pearl with him. Using the power of her pendant, she turned to a human. She now had long dark brown hair and deep beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

She ran to an apartment building, finding Kyoto waiting for her. Tohru told her mom everything that happened, Kyoko was disappointed that her daughter lost her pearl.

They entered the building.

Tohru went through middle school; she met a Yankee named Arisa Uotani, who also happened to be a mermaid.

Then the duo met Saki Hanajima, who was also a mermaid.

Kyoko drank a fresh bottle of Sake, Tohru, Uotani, and Hanajima watched in silence as the oldest mermaid in the Honda family drank a fresh bottle of Japanese beer. Kyoko put the bottle on the table, she looked at Uotani and Hanajima, and she said, "Nice to meet ya, Mermaids Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima!"

"You both know I'm a mermaid, but I'm the Mermaid Princess of Northern Pacific," Tohru explained.

"No way!" Uotani shouted. "You're the Northern Pacific Mermaid Princess?!"

"Unbelievable," Hanajima simply said.

"Unfortunately, she lost the one thing that a princess requires, her pearl," Kyoko said.

"Don't worry, Kyoko, Hanajima and I will find it for our royal friend," Uotani said.

The next week, the trio entered high school; Kyoko threw them a party for entering high school. It was great for Tohru, Uotani, and Hanajima, until Tohru received the news that her mother died in a car accident.

During the funeral, Tohru grasped her shell pendant; she stood before her mother's grave, she whispered, "I promise, mom, I'll find my pearl."

Hanajima and Uotani stood next to her, Hanajima put her hand on Tohru's shoulder and Uotani put her hand on Tohru's hip.

"We'll do it, together," Uotani said.

"Yes, together," Hanajima said.

For the past month, Tohru lived with her grandfather, an average human male, he told her how her parents met, her father was studying dolphins on the beach, when he saw an amazing thing happened, a mermaid jumped out of the water and before his eyes she turned into a human.

Tohru walked out of the tent, her 'font', she was walking down the forest path, when she walked past an old styled house with a set of Chinese Zodiac animals.

"Hello, who do we have here?" a male voice asked.

She looked up to see a man in his mid-twenties wearing a kimono holding a newspaper. He had messy black hair and light brown eyes; a gentle smile was on his face.

"A young, beautiful high school girl on my doorstep, my, my," he said. "To think a girl like you would like something like the Chinese Zodiac."

"Well, my mother told me the legend a lot of times."

"You know, you're a dog, and I'm a-"

Before he could continue, he was hit in the head by a school bag, a familiar voice to Tohru, "Now, Shigure. Please stop fluttering."

Tohru looked up to see a boy with short sliver hair and light purple eyes, he whispered, "Hello, Tohru. Long time, no see."

It was Yuki Sohma, son of her mother's adviser, he died when Tohru and Kyoko still lived in the palace, Yuki left the palace to live with his remaining family on land. Tohru was surprised how much her childhood friend had changed.

"Hi, Yuki," she whispered.

"What's in that bag?" Shigure Sohma asked, rubbing his head.

"School stuff," he said.

They waved goodbye to Shigure and headed to school, Yuki said, "Good to see you again, Tohru."

"Good to see you too, Yuki," Tohru said.

"Queen Kyoko told me what happened."

"Did she tell you I lost my pearl?

"Yes."

The rest of the walk was silent, the fans from the Prince Yuki Fan Club cornered Tohru, asking her why she was with their prince, until they heard a familiar voice.

"Leave her alone," Arisa Uotani said.

"Hold on, Yankee," one of the girls said. "You can't scare us."

"One more word and I'll beep you with poison waves," Saki Hanajima threatened.

"Thank you, you guys," Tohru said after the girls ran away.

"No problem, Tohru."

In cooking class, Tohru told her friends she reunited with Yuki, her friend from her palace. Uotani asked if she paid enough, Tohru didn't want her friends to worry about her. After school, she ran into Yuki again, he told her how the Chinese Zodiac came to be. Tohru walked to her tent, tired. As she stepped out of her tent, she found Shigure and Yuki standing outside. Shigure started to laugh crazy, Yuki said, "Shigure, quit it."

Tohru told Yuki and Shigure everything that happened. Yuki couldn't believe it, his childhood friend, the princess of the Northern Pacific Ocean, living in a tent for a week, he wish he had the courage to let her stay him and Shigure during the remolding. Shigure realized she had a fever and tried to find ice, but felt something. When they went to her tent, it was covered in dirt.

Tohru tried to dig the picture of her mother out, but because her fever, she couldn't. She rested at Shigure's house, telling Shigure how her mother died, then rested. Yuki told Shigure how he wanted to run away like her. He walked out with dozen rats and dug his friend's things out; Tohru woke to her mother's picture the next morning. Yuki smiled at his friend, he and Shigure took her things to a room empty.

Tohru was confused but then a boy with short orange hair crashed out the roof, he looked like the boy Tohru saved years ago. He was about attack Yuki, but Tohru hugged him. In her hands was an orange cat, next thing she knew Yuki and Shigure turned into a dog and a rat.


End file.
